Quand la mort devient un spectacle
by neeed
Summary: Ils se retrouvent dans une arène à s'entretuer pendant que les gens se marrent devant leurs écrans. Et Pansy donnerait tout pour faire semblant de rire à nouveau. - OS - Cross-over Hunger Games


_Hello :)_

 _Alors, cet OS est comme vous l'avez vu, un OS cross-over avec l'univers de Hunger Games. Je l'ai écrit pour un prompt de la page "Les Prompts de Poudlard" le mois dernier, et très honnêtement, j'en suis plutôt satisfaite. J'espère juste ne pas avoir fait d'incohérences avec l'univers de Hunger Games puisque même si j'ai vu les films (je n'ai pas encore lu les livres), on ne sait jamais. C'est assez sombre, d'où le rating T mais j'ai hésité à le mettre en M, dites moi en review si vous pensez qu'il mérite plus un M, je changerai cela._

 _J'en profite aussi pour vous dire deux choses: premièrement, il n'y a plus de rythmes de publications défini pour Night Hallow. Je n'arrive pas forcément à respecter des délais lorsque je suis victime du syndrome de la page blanche - ce qui arrive bien trop souvent - et je préfère vous donner un truc de qualité. Je vous en reparlerai de toute manière dans le prochain chapitre qui ne devrait pas tarder normalement, ce sera un endroit bien plus adapté pour en parler plus en détails. Ensuite, à ma grande surprise, l'OS "Obliviate" a pas mal été aimé, je pense donc en faire un Two-Shot pour approfondir encore ce que j'ai commencé._

 _Enfin, j'en ai fini avec mon blabla et je vous laisse avec l'OS. J'attends vraiment vos réactions puisque c'est un texte qui me tiens à coeur et j'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos retours :)_

 _Merci à Amandine qui a exceptionnellement corrigé cet OS dans un délai très court :)_

 _Enjoy!_

 **Quand la mort devient un spectacle.**

« Pansy Parkinson ! ».

La voix qui l'avait appelée résonnait encore dans la tête de Pansy. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à être là. Elle n'avait jamais supporté les jeux. Enfin, personnellement en tout cas. Bien sûr qu'elle avait hurlé comme les autres devant son écran de télévision lorsque les autres jeux étaient diffusés. Puisque c'était ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. Oh ce n'était pas parce qu'elle trouvait ça barbare, inhumain, ou que savait-elle d'autre encore. Non, c'était surtout ridicule. Une affreuse perte de temps et d'argent destinée à un engouement dont elle ne comprenait pas la source.

Mais personne ne lui avait demandé son avis, et lorsque son nom avait résonné, elle avait eu quelques secondes de blanc autour d'elle. Elle ne s'était jamais réellement dit qu'elle serait appelée un jour. Comme si être une habitante du district un lui assurait une protection.

Foutaises. On te filait juste quelques armes et quelques sponsors en plus, et va te battre.

Elle ne saurait vraiment dire depuis combien de temps elle était dans cette forêt. C'était Nott qui comptait les levers de soleil. Pas elle. Elle, elle cherchait des trucs à se mettre sous la dent avec Draco, pendant que Zabini cherchait de l'eau, Greengrass du bois et que Bulstrode taillait des poignards dans des branches. Un vrai petit camping.

Pourtant, c'était une alliance, pas un camping. Les aristos des jeux de cette année s'étaient alliés pour mieux réussir. Mais bon, ça, c'était ce qu'ils disaient à voix haute. En réalité, chacun savait que c'était pour mieux s'entretuer après. Le public devait quand même être content. Ils faisaient une fine équipe.

Blaise Zabini et Milicent Bulstrode, du district trois. Bulstrode tapait sur les nerfs à tout le monde. Ca n'allait jamais, mais le pire c'était qu'elle ne faisait rien. Il faudrait peut être qu'elle se rende compte que si elle continuait comme ça, c'était le cimetière. Si au moins il restait quelque chose de son corps. Zabini, lui, était plus difficile à cerner. D'apparence et la plupart du temps, on pourrait penser qu'il prenait tout à la légère. C'était le seul de la bande à rire ouvertement de tout et de rien. Mais Pansy se méfiait de lui. C'était souvent ce type de personne qui vous assassinait pendant votre sommeil.

Il y avait aussi Theodore Nott et Daphnée Greengrass du district deux. Greengrass était du genre à dire clairement les choses. Un peu trop honnête d'ailleurs. Elle serait probablement une des premières à se faire tuer. Après Bulstrode au moins. D'ailleurs le courant passait bien entre ces deux là. De vraies pestes. Mais bon, elle était quand même super organisée, et elle leur servait bien. Nott était assez silencieux. Impossible de savoir ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. Là encore, comme Zabini, Pansy préférait prendre ses précautions. On était jamais trop prudent. Surtout lorsque seulement un parmi tous sortirait vivant de ce merdier.

Et enfin le duo du district un. Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson. Ils avaient grandis ensemble. Fait un tas de conneries d'aristos ensemble. Connus leur première fois ensemble aussi. Pas mal de premières fois. Ils étaient allés au même collège ensemble. Et ils avaient rien foutu en cours ensemble. Ils avaient tout fait ensemble. C'était assez ironique de se dire que même pour les jeux, le destin avait décidé de les mettre tous les deux dans le tas. Du coup, ils allaient soit mourir ensemble, soit casser la boucle. Ils n'étaient pas idiots. S'il ne restait qu'eux – ce qui était parfaitement possible – ils se battraient, et l'un d'eux finirait par tuer l'autre. Et là, ils ne pourront plus rien faire ensemble. Le suicide collectif n'était pas envisageable, ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin d'en parler : leur fierté et leur arrogance étaient sans doute plus forts que cet étrange lien.

Au moins, le public sera content.

Mais ils avaient bon espoir de donner un bon spectacle aux gens coincés derrières leurs écrans. Draco et elle essayaient de trouver un moyen de doubler les quatre autres. C'était soit eux, soit les autres. Et ils ne se sentaient pas âme charitable. C'était vivre ou survivre, et au diable la loyauté. Depuis quelques jours déjà, ils profitaient des instants où ils étaient seuls pour essayer de monter un plan. Leur prochaine recherche d'eau commune serait le lendemain d'après le planning de Greengrass. L'occasion de trouver le moyen parfait de les tuer par derrière avant qu'eux ne le fasse. Il fallait être réaliste : leur alliance n'allait pas durer. C'était bancal, éphémère mais par-dessus tout, c'était pour sauver les apparences.

Parfois le soir, devant leur feu de camp, il arrivait que Zabini lâche une blague à la con qui les fasse rire. Sauf Nott parce que Nott ne riait jamais. Là aussi, c'était temporaire, et assez rapide. Mais c'était assez pour leur offrir trente secondes de répit.

De toute façon, ils n'avaient que ça.

oOo

-On pourrait profiter qu'ils soient dispersés à diverses tâches pour s'occuper d'eux un par un.

-J'y ai pensé, mais ce serait trop long… Imagine que l'un d'eux déboule, on serait dans la merde, soupira Pansy. On est pas assez pour s'en occuper un par un.

Draco grogna. Ils repassaient plein de plans, mais pour le moment, aucun ne leur semblait fonctionnel. Il ne fallait pas trop de logistique. Ils n'en avaient ni le temps, ni la possibilité.

-Sinon, le plan de l'autre jour était pas trop mal… Pendant leur sommeil, on empoisonne l'eau, proposa Pansy.

-Nan. Premièrement, je crois que personne ne dort réellement. On pourrait se faire repérer. Deuxièmement, les autres se méfient. Ne me dis pas que tu ne vérifie jamais ce qu'on te donne. Tout le monde attend que ceux qui donnent les choses les testent avant. Ca vaut aussi pour l'eau.

La voix était sèche, mais pas envers Pansy. Il n'avait rien contre elle. C'était juste qu'il était vide. Il était comme mort de l'intérieur. Lui, il n'en avait jamais voulu. Comme Pansy, il avait toujours regardé les jeux, parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Mais intérieurement, il n'avait jamais cautionné. Cela ne voulait pas dire que si un jour une révolte ou une connerie comme ça débutait il serait parmi les révoltants – encore faudrait-il que cela arrive. Mais là encore, comme Pansy, il avait été appelé, et il avait dû s'y faire. Il survivait, il cherchait un plan avec sa comparse de toujours pour tuer les autres – même si au fond de lui, ça le répugnait – mais au fond, il était déjà mort.

Avec hargne, il donna un coup dans le seau d'eau. Tout le liquide retomba dans la rivière, rejoignant ainsi la petite cascade. Si le cadre des jeux pouvait paraître idyllique, comme chaque année, c'était trompeur. Ils avaient tous été balancés dans une magnifique forêt. Magnifique seulement en apparence. Le nombre de choses vénéneuses, d'animaux tueurs, de sources d'eau empoisonnées faisait sans doute bien savourer le spectacle à cette foutue population qui continuait de faire vivre les jeux. Là encore, ils s'y étaient faits.

-A votre place, je ne tenterai pas le coup de l'eau. Malfoy a raison.

Leurs sang se glacèrent simultanément. La voix n'était ni celle de Pansy ni celle de Draco. Plutôt celle de Zabini, nonchalamment appuyé sur un arbre derrière eux. Comme toujours, il avait son petit sourire en coin, semblable à celui que Draco abordait fièrement avant les jeux. Celui qu'il adressait à ses enseignants quand on lui reprochait son inattention en cours, lorsqu'il draguait les filles ou qu'il était à coté de son paternel. Là Zabini avait ce sourire plus dans le cas suivant : « vos têtes sont absolument mémorables et je vous ai bien doublé ». Sauf qu'ordinairement c'était entre amis qu'on faisait ça.

Problème ? Ils n'étaient pas amis.

-Quelle eau ?

La voix de Pansy était froide, cassante. Comme si elle le défiait de continuer et de se souvenir des mots qu'il avait entendu. Malgré tout, si on creusait un peu, on pouvait entendre la peur derrière la barrière de glace. Parce que rien n'empêchait Zabini de les tuer, là, et d'expliquer aux autres qu'ils les avaient surpris en train de comploter dans leurs dos. Le pire, c'est que ce serait la vérité.

-Parkinson, n'essaie pas de te rendre idiote alors que tout le monde sait que tu es loin de l'être.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Zabini ? demanda sèchement Draco, le teint livide.

Le métis se détacha de l'arbre auquel il était accoudé et se rapprocha d'eux. Par réflexe, Draco et Pansy reculèrent, et tendirent leur main vers leur ceinture où étaient rangées leurs armes.

-Wow, du calme.

A leurs grand étonnement, Zabini leva les mains en l'air et leur désigna ses paumes vides de toute sortes d'armes.

-Moi, je propose un petit marché, parce que bon, mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, dit-il.

Sa voix était… Enjouée. On aurait dit un enfant à la fête foraine. Et, étrangement, ils étaient loin, très loin de la fête foraine.

-Je pense que je serai pas de trop. Je vous offre mon aide, et en échange, vous me laissez la vie sauve, vous vous tirez sans moi – ensemble ou pas, j'en ai rien à faire. Si on se recroise, on a aucune dette, je vous doit rien et vous non plus si ça vous inquiète.

Devant leurs airs dubitatifs, il continua son monologue.

-Croyez moi, je peux vous être utile. Déjà, les autres ne se méfieront pas d'une éventuelle alliance entre vous et moi. Vous deux par contre, pas mal de gens s'y attendent. Comme Bulstrode et Greengrass par exemple. Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous méfiez pas de Bulstrode et Greengrass ? … Non ?

Pansy et Draco secouèrent la tête en signe de dénégation. Non, absolument pas. Elles étaient beaucoup trop stupides.

-On devrait ? demanda faiblement Pansy, dépassée par tout ceci.

-A votre place, je m'y mettrai sérieusement. Elles s'entendent bien. Trop bien. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que votre complicité à vous aussi éveille les soupçons. Les miens entre autres, ce qui m'a conduit ici.

Draco se redressa. Un léger bruissement se fit entendre derrière eux, et tous sursautèrent. Zabini tourna la tête, et alla regarder dans les buissons. Il revint en secouant la tête.

-Juste un piaf.

-Tu nous as suivi ? continua Draco en l'ignorant.

-Bien évidemment. Eh, je compte survivre hein. Estimez-vous heureux que je vois en vous un intérêt pour ma survie, parce que sans paraître déplacé – en fait non, on se fout des bonnes manières – c'est surtout elle qui compte. Vous êtes partants ?

Les deux autres se concertèrent du regard, puis comme un seul homme, ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers Zabini. Pansy prit la parole prudemment.

-Là, tu nous as surtout exposé ce que tu y gagnes. Mais pour nous, c'est quoi l'intérêt ? Je veux dire, les vraies et bonnes raisons qui nous pousseraient à accepter cette… Alliance.

Une fois de plus, Zabini les surpris en éclatant de rire.

-Allons Parkinson, peut-on vraiment de parler de « bonnes » raisons ? Ne me faites pas croire que vous avez oublié que vous êtes plus ou moins obligés d'accepter. Sinon, c'est dénonciation et/ou mort imminente. Malgré tout, croyez-moi je peux largement vous être utile. Votre plan d'eau empoisonnée est complètement pourri, et j'ai de bien meilleures idées.

-Comme ? demanda dédaigneusement Pansy qui avait mal pris la remarque sur leur obligation d'accepter.

Après tout, c'était du chantage. Mais elle ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir. Il les avait surpris en train de comploter dans leurs dos – même s'il n'étaient pas les seuls à le faire – et ils étaient dans une arène pour s'entretuer.

-Comme… Un meurtre un par un. Et vous laissez des indices qui visent quelqu'un d'autre. Nott par exemple. Dans le genre louche, il est plutôt bien placé.

Draco et Pansy se concertèrent silencieusement du regard tandis que Zabini se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, comme si la situation le désintéressait totalement. Le blond prit finalement la parole après un long moment de silence. Il ne s'épancha pas, et se contenta d'un seul mot.

-OK.

oOo

C'était comme si son cerveau était déconnecté. Elle voyait, entendait, et sentait le monde autour d'elle, mais c'était tout. Elle se déplaçait lentement, presque semblable à un zombie. C'était d'ailleurs ce à quoi Pansy s'apparentait le plus ces derniers temps : une revenante. Revenue d'où ? Ca elle ne le savait pas. Ce qu'elle savait c'était ce qu'elle avait à faire. Draco, elle et Zabini avait fini de ficeler leur plan. Ce soir, lorsque la lune remplacera le soleil, leur camp improvisé sera vide. Ils avaient minutieusement vérifié le planning de Greengrass, et avaient établi le leur, un poil plus morbide. Alors que Draco s'occuperai de Nott et Zabini de Bulstrode, Pansy avait à tuer Greengrass. Rien de bien compliqué. Enfin, dans la théorie.

Pansy n'était pas sentimentale. Mais elle ne voulait pas la tuer. Pas par amitié, ni par sentiments, ou quelque chose comme ça. Juste parce que ce serait donner aux abrutis du Capitole ce qu'ils veulent. Du meurtre, du sang, des morts, et des êtres humains qui deviennent des monstres.

Sauf que soit elle devenait un monstre, soit du compost pour les asticots mutants de l'arène. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, elle se demandait bien ce qui était fait des corps. Est-ce que si elle mourrait, son corps serait rendu à ses parents ? Ou bien est-ce que même dans la mort, sa famille – aussi détestable soit-elle – ne pourrai pas la revoir ? Question intéressante, à laquelle elle n'aurait sans doute jamais de réponse. Les Hunger Games avaient trop de secrets pour le pauvre pion qu'elle était.

Malgré tout, si elle ne se dépêchait pas de prendre son courage – bien que presque inexistant – à deux mains, tout leur plan tombait misérablement à l'eau. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle redescende sur Terre, qu'elle reconnecte son cerveau au reste de son corps. Lentement, Pansy sortit de son état comateux, en se convainquant que c'était seulement un mauvais moment à passer.

Alors qu'elle ne regardait pas vraiment où elle allait, son pied se prit dans un bout de tissus abandonné à terre, et elle failli tomber.

-Merde, pesta-elle.

Elle baissa les yeux, et découvrit un bout de tissu blanc. Enfin, blanc seulement à certains endroits. Le reste du torchon était tâché de sang. Pansy réprima un haut-le-cœur en pensant que ses vêtements seraient bientôt tâchés de la même substance. Jusque là, elle n'avait eu à tuer personne. Elle avait toujours fui les combats. Et, en y repensant, elle n'avait jamais vu beaucoup de sang hors de cette arène. Pas même lorsqu'elle regardait les jeux avec sa famille. Dans ces moments là, elle avait toujours plus prêté attention à la table basse de son luxueux salon qu'à la grande télévision.

Ce qui l'intriguait surtout, c'était la couleur sombre du liquide poisseux. Presque fascinante. Elle aurait pu se perdre dans cette contemplation malsaine. C'était un rouge dont elle ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux. Tellement sombre qu'il se rapprochait du noir, sans tourner vers un marron répugnant. Non, c'était presque… Une jolie couleur. Mais aussi belle qu'était cette teinte, elle ne réussit pas à faire oublier à Pansy que ce serai un sang semblable à celui-ci qu'elle verserai dans quelques instants.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle fourra le tissu dans la poche de sa veste, et continua sa route. Elle savait que Greengrass était chargée de chercher des baies comestibles, et c'est donc vers l'endroit où elle était censée être que Pansy se dirigea. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre, et bientôt, elle repéra les cheveux blonds, bouclés mais surtout ternis par la terre de Greengrass. Silencieusement, elle resserra sa prise sur le poignard de fortune qu'elle avait taillé dans le bois.

Elle se faufila entre les buissons petit à petit sans un bruit, telle un serpent. Arrivée prêt de Greengrass, elle leva silencieusement son arme, puis ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration, et décida de laisser son corps prendre le relai, et de laisser ses émotions de côté.

Presque déconnectée, elle abattit le poignard dans le dos de Greengrass.

Encore une fois.

Puis encore une autre.

Elle frappa à différents endroits, pour être sûre de ne rien laisser. Le sang, si semblable à celui du torchon gicla, et éclaboussa Pansy. Son arme, ses vêtements, son visage et même ses cheveux virèrent au rouge. Le même rouge bordeaux fascinant. Celui dont Pansy n'avait pas réussi à détacher son regard avant un long moment. Il s'insinuait perfidement dans tous les plis de ses vêtements et tâchait méticuleusement son visage.

Alors même que ce n'était plus nécessaire, elle continuait de frapper. C'était devenu violent, bestial, nécessaire. Comme si tuer était normal. Comme si ses instincts animaux reprenaient le dessus. Comme s'ils avaient toujours été là. Simplement bien enfouis au fond d'elle, grâce à l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue et la civilisation dans laquelle elle avait grandi. Peut être que les jeux étaient faits pour ça ? Pour ne pas oublier qui nous étions vraiment. Pour faire ressurgir à un moment ou à un autre ces foutus instincts.

Même lorsque Greengrass n'était plus, ses cris étouffés résonnaient toujours dans les tympans de Pansy. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'essayer de se défendre. La mort était tombée sur elle, comme ça. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, c'était de crier vaguement sous la douleur, alors que son bourreau lui arrachait peu à peu la vie.

Pendant que le soleil déclinait lentement, Pansy terminait de s'acharner sur le corps sanglant de Daphnée Greengrass. Elle continuait mollement de frapper le corps démoli, baignant dans une mare de sang. Seul le bruit du couteau qui s'enfonçait dans la chair résonnait au milieu des buissons. Aucun sanglot, aucun gémissement ne vint déchirer ce silence de mort. Puis à bout de forces, Pansy laissa tomber l'arme au sol. Elle resta quelques instants interdite, les yeux dans le vide, accroupie près du cadavre détruit de celle qui était sa rivale. Lentement, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et ressassa les même paroles en boucles dans sa tête. « C'est sa vie contre la tienne. ». Juste avant de partir chacun de leurs côtés, c'était les derniers mots que Draco lui avait adressés. Une sorte d'encouragement.

Elle frémit mais ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle entendit un bruissement derrière elle. Elle le reconnaissait. C'était le même qui l'avait fait sursauter lorsqu'ils étaient à la rivière avec Zabini pour la première fois. Elle ne demanda pas qui était là. Elle se contenta de lentement relever la tête, pour découvrir le visage froid de Nott. Il la toisait, un sourire tordu étirant ses fines lèvres.

Elle ne recula pas, ne cria pas, ne s'enfuit pas, pas plus qu'elle ne se jeta sur lui pour l'attaquer. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait sans doute plus pour longtemps.

-Nott…

Pansy ne reconnut même pas sa voix. Elle était rauque, cassée, éraillée et épuisée. Mais plus que tout, elle était surtout lasse.

-Surprise Parkinson ? ricana-t-il.

-A peine, rétorqua-t-elle faiblement.

Vidée, elle l'écouta lui expliquer avec un plaisir non dissimulé comment il avait suivi Zabini et surpris leur conversation. C'était aussi simple que cela : cet imbécile n'avait pas pris ses précautions. A chaque fois, il était là, suivant l'élaboration de leur plan qu'elle voyait désormais comme complètement foireux.

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais réellement méfiés de moi. Pour vous, j'étais juste le mec qui comptait les jours et qui ne riait jamais. Pourtant, quand les deux autres m'ont vu débarquer, ils n'ont pas été surpris. Comme toi. Vous montez un plan sans prendre en compte tous les paramètres. C'est d'un pathétique.

Il avait affreusement raison. Mais Pansy s'en fichait. Elle savait quelle serait l'issue de cette conversation autour d'un cadavre : il y en aurait un deuxième. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était en finir au plus vite.

-Alors je vous ai vu partir chacun de votre côté, continua Nott impitoyablement, et je suis allé à

l'endroit où je devais être. Zabini est arrivé, je l'ai tué.

Il énonçait les faits de façon tellement froide et désintéressée que Pansy aurait pu croire qu'il était un robot.

-Je vois d'ailleurs que tu as retrouvé mon mouchoir, ricana-t-il en désignant le bout de torchon qui dépassait de la veste de Pansy.

Nott se rapprocha d'elle, et tira d'un coup sec sur le tissus, récupérant ainsi ce qui lui appartenait. Pansy réprima un frissonnement en pensant que bientôt, ce serait son sang sur ce mouchoir.

-Je l'ai sans doute fait tomber quand j'ai été obligé de tuer Crivey, un gamin du district neuf qui était sur ma route. Il s'est un peu trop débattu, dit-il en reniflant dédaigneusement. J'ai été rejoindre ton cher ami Malfoy qui était en train de finir le sale boulot avec Bulstrode. Quand il a fini de l'étrangler, je l'ai tué.

Pansy se dit bêtement qu'au moins, leur boucle ne serai pas rompue. Ils seraient morts ensemble, puisqu'elle n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre.

-Et maintenant, c'est ton tour.

Ce fut la dernière chose que Pansy entendit. Une douleur fulgurante la saisit au niveau de la poitrine, la faisant suffoquer. Elle leva les yeux vers Nott, qui restait impassible devant elle, la main toujours sur le pieu qu'il avait enfoncée dans le thorax de Pansy. Seul restait son sourire sadique et tordu.

A travers ses yeux sombres, elle se vit une dernière fois. Son visage tâché de sang était figé dans une expression de douleur, et sa bouche sèche était légèrement entrouverte, laissant échapper un faible râle.

La douleur s'estompa, et une bonne fois pour toutes, son corps se déconnecta réellement. Il s'effondra lourdement sur celui de Greengrass, au moins dans un meilleur état.

Elle ferma les yeux, et se demanda si les gens riaient derrière leur écran.


End file.
